1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of an on-vehicle electronic circuit unit suitable for satellite and terrestrial digital audio receivers used for an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mounting structure of an on-vehicle electronic circuit unit will be described with reference to the drawings. FIG. 9 is an exploded perspective view showing the conventional mounting structure of the on-vehicle electronic circuit unit, and the conventional mounting structure of the on-vehicle electronic circuit unit will be described below. A glass plate 51 located in the rearward of the automobile is provided with an antenna 52, a power supplying part 53 connected to one end of the antenna 52 and formed by conductive paste, and a conductive layer 54 formed by conductive paste.
Two power supplying terminals 55 and 56 have flat portions 55a and 56a, and supporting portions 55b and 56b bent from the flat portions 55a and 56a, respectively. The power supplying terminals 55 and 56 are mounted on the power supplying part 53 by soldering the flat portions 55a and 56a on the power supplying part 53.
Two ground terminals 57 and 58 have flat portions 57a and 58a, and supporting portions 57b and 58b bent from the flat portions 57a and 58a, respectively. The ground terminals 57 and 58 are mounted on the conductive layer 54 by soldering the flat portions 57a and 58a on the conductive layer 54.
An electronic circuit unit 59 includes a box-shaped cover 60 composed of metal plates, a circuit board 61 composed of a printed board having a desired high frequency circuit (not shown) thereon, and an L-shaped input terminal 62 mounted on the circuit board 61.
Also, the circuit board 61 is mounted in the cover 60 by an appropriate means in the state received in the cover 60 to form the electronic circuit unit 59. The input terminal 62 mounted on the circuit board 61 is inserted between the supporting portions 55b and 56b of the power supplying terminals 55 and 56, so that one side of the electronic circuit unit 59 is supported in the continuity state.
Further, one sidewall 60a bent from the perimeter of a top wall 60b of the cover 60 is inserted between the supporting portions 57b and 58b of the ground terminals 57 and 58, so that the other side of the electronic circuit unit 59 is supported in the continuity state.
That is, the electronic circuit unit 59 has a mounting structure that the input terminal 62 and the cover 60 are inserted between the terminals 55, 56 and 57, 58, respectively (For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-291529).
However, in the conventional mounting structure of the on-vehicle electronic circuit unit, since the top wall 60b of the cover 60 is protruded to the inside of the automobile in the state that the area surrounded by the sidewalls 60a is gradually increased toward the top, the volume of the cover 60 is increased. Thus, the space of the inside of the automobile is reduced and the on-vehicle electronic circuit unit hinders the loading of baggage in the vicinity of the glass plate 51 located in the reward of the automobile.
Further, since one of the sidewalls 60a of the cover 60 is inserted between the supporting portions 57b and 58b of the ground terminals 57 and 58, the mounting of the on-vehicle electronic circuit unit is unstable.
Also, since the cover 60 is exposed to the inside of the automobile, the on-vehicle electronic circuit unit makes a poor appearance and the commercial value thereof is impaired.
In the conventional mounting structure of the on-vehicle electronic circuit unit, since the top wall 60b of the cover 60 is protruded to the inside of the automobile in the state that the area surrounded by the sidewalls 60a is gradually increased toward the top, the volume of the cover 60 is increased. Thus, there have been problems in that the space of the inside of the automobile is reduced and the on-vehicle electronic circuit unit hinders the loading of baggage in vicinity of the glass plate 51 located in the reward of the automobile.
Further, since one of the sidewalls 60a of the cover 60 is inserted between the supporting portions 57b and 58b of the ground terminals 57 and 58, there has been a problem in that the mounting of the on-vehicle electronic circuit unit is unstable.
Also, since the cover 60 is exposed to the inside of the automobile, there have been problems in that the on-vehicle electronic circuit unit makes a poor appearance and the commercial value thereof is impaired.